SILENT NIGHT SERIES: BLOODY NIGHT
by Aimikka Cloudy
Summary: "… Bingo."/"… Black… Apple…?"/"Kim. Kibum. Must. Die. "/"… Mianhamnida. Tapi aku harus membunuhmu, Jung Ryeowooksshi…"/"… Hei, Teukie ah… bisakah kau menjaga sebuah rahasia…?"/"… Jadi bisakah kau berkorban untuk semua dongsaengmu…?"/Semua datang, sesuai dengan kehendak takdir. Bisakah mereka melewatinya?/OP/CP/RnR Pleasee?
1. Part 1

UCCHAN MEMPERSEMBAHKAN:

SILENT NIGHT SERIES

3. Bloody Night

Part 1

* * *

RATED: T

* * *

Cast: Super Junior member

Jaejoong JYJ

Yunho TVXQ

Yang lain akan muncul dichapter-chapter selanjutnya~!

* * *

Genre: Untuk chapt ini, bit of romance, very tiny bit of humor, a lot of angst! /ditendang Readerdeul

* * *

Disclaimer: God, Parents, SM, ELF. Except Yesungie! HE'S MINE! #PLAK

* * *

Warn!: EYD yang amburadul, GAJE, plot yang suka berubah seenaknya, typo(s) yang bertebaran, OOC, penulisan yang membingungkan

* * *

DLDR!

:::

Happy Readingg~!XD (Readerdeul: Tumben nggak banyak bacot…)

* * *

Beberapa saat yang lalu…

Krieet~…

Jaejoong tersenyum ramah pada kelima namja di depannya. "Ya? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya lembut.

Salah seorang namja itu menyeringai mencurigakan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"…!"

SETT!

Dengan cepat Jaejoong menghindari lemparan pisau dari salah namja itu.

"…" Jaejoong menatap salah satu namja yang berjubah merah dengan tatapan intimidasi.

Namja itu menggeleng. "Jangan pura-pura babbo, Jung Jaejoong. Kami sudah mengenali wajahmu dari kamera CCTV. Kau ceroboh, walau kuakui kau hebat karena berhasil menembus bangunan utama kami hanya dengan luka kecil itu." emeraldnya menatap beberapa luka lebam di wajah cantik Jaejoong.

"… Lalu apa mau kalian?"

Namja berjubah merah itu menyeringai. "… Bukankah sudah jelas, Jaejoongsshi…?"

Jaejoong menatap kelima namja itu dengan seringai kecut. "Sepertinya ini tidak bisa diselesaikan hanya dengan bicara, yah…"

Seringai di wajah namja yang berjubah merah tampak semakin lebar. "Tidakkah kau sadar…?" ia menodongkan pistol kearah Jaejoong. "KAU SUDAH BERURUSAN DENGAN ORANG YANG SALAH…!"

DOR!

Jaejoong melompat kebelakang sofa menghindari tembakan dari namja itu. diraihnya kedua pistol di dalam saku jasnya. '… Ada empat orang yang tidak kukenal. Apa mereka anggota baru? Hmph, aku kalah jumlah. Sebaiknya aku bergerak dengan melihat keadaan…'

"… Berani sekali kau memata-matai kami…" terdengar suara namja berjubah merah. "… Yah… walaupun kami juga memata-mataimu sih~…"

Dor

"Tapi maaf sekali, aku tidak bisa menganggapnya impas."

Dor dor dor

"…!" Jaejoong semakin meringkuk di balik sofa ketika mendengar tembakan beruntun yang mulai mengacaukan keadaan rumahnya. Ia berkelit ke samping dan dengan cepat menembaki namja yang tiba-tiba muncul di depannya. 'Mati satu… masih ada empat lagi…!' Jaejoong berdiri dan balas menembaki namja-namja yang tersisa.

Dor dor

Jaejoong refleks membungkuk saat menyadari sebuah peluru yang melesat ke arah tubuhnya.

PRAANGG!

Peluru itu mengenai televisi. Jaejoong meringis sambil memegangi bahunya yang sempat terserempet peluru tadi. 'Kalau begini terus, aku hanya akan menghabiskan waktu… anak-anak juga bisa terbangun karena mendengar kami!'.

'Aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain meminta bantuan!' Jaejoong dengan cekatan meraih ponsel disakunya, lalu mulai mengsms seseorang dengan cepat. 'Send!'

Crek!

Jaejoong terbelalak saat sebuah pistol telah terarah ke tangannya –tepat setelah dia mengirim pesan tersebut. Ia melirik sedikit, dan mendapati wajah sangar seorang namja yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. "…" kedua ruby milik namja tampan berjubah hitam itu menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan dingin yang berkesan meremehkan.

Namja berjubah merah berjalan dengan santai kehadapan Jaejoong. "Hahah… meminta bantuan, hmm~...? Kau ini seperti suamimu itu saja~…"

Jaejoong tercekat. "J-jangan sebut namanya di depanku dengan mulut kotormu itu, JOKER!" bentaknya marah.

Namja berjubah merah itu menyeringai semakin lebar. Dia terkekeh sambil berkacak pinggang. "Seharusnya kau tidak memanggil code nameku dengan sembarangan, Jaejoong ah~… sepertinya luka yang kuberikan padamu siang tadi belum cukup~…" Ia melirik ke arah namja yang menodongkan pistol kearah Jaejoong, ia lalu mengangguk dengan senyum lebar yang tampak mengerikan.

DOR!

"Aghhh!" Jaejoong melepaskan ponselnya lalu berteriak penuh kesakitan. Namun ia segera menutup mulutnya lagi. '… Anak-anak tidak boleh melihat ini…!' ia menggigit bibirnya menahan teriakan kesakitan akibat tangannya yang kini telah berlumuran darah.

JOKER memasang wajah khawatir –yang tentu saja dibuat-buat. "Aww… kenapa kau menggigit bibir indahmu itu, heumm…? Lihat, dia jadi mengeluarkan darah…" tangannya terulur hendak meraih dagu Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menyeringai samar, ia meraih pistol di dekat kakinya dengan cepat, lalu menembak tepat di dada namja itu.

DOR DOR DOR

"… Hh… hhh…" Jaejoong terengah-engah saat melihat darah yang merembes keluar dari kemeja hitam milik JOKER. '… Tinggal tig-'

"… Hhh… kau ini benar-benar useless, Jung Jaejoong… sepertinya kau hanya memiliki wajah cantikmu itu…"

"…?" Jaejoong terbelalak. Bagaimana caranya orang ini masih bisa berbicara…? Dia sudah menembak tepat di jantung! Tidak mungkin dia masih punya tenaga untuk berbicara bahkan berdiri! "K-kau tidak mati…?"

JOKER tersenyum meremehkan. Ia mengusap darah segar yang masih merembes keluar dari dalam lukanya. "Apa aku terlihat begitu~?" tanyanya sambil menjilati darah di sela-sela jemarinya. "Sepertinya suamimu itu belum menyelidiki segalanya tentangku~… dan kurasa itu adalah sebuah keuntungan bagiku."

Jaejoong memicingkan matanya. "… jangan-jangan…" ia terbelalak. "YAK! BERITAHU AKU! APA YANG SUDAH KALIAN LAKUKAN DI LABORATORIUM BRENGSEK ITU?!"

"Hmm~… bagaimana yaah…?" JOKER mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuk di dagunya dengan wajah bimbang yang terlihat sekali palsunya. Ia lalu menyeringai sambil melirik Jaejoong dengan ekor matanya. "Kau tak perlu tahu, BITCH~…"

Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya penuh amarah. Sekelebat memori terputar di benaknya, namun ia segera menepis pikiran-pikiran tersebut.

"Pokoknya, master mengirimkanku ke sini untuk membunuhmu, dan…" ia menggantungkan kalimatnya sejenak, lalu melirik ke arah celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. "… Anak-anakmu~…"

Jaejoong menatap JOKER dengan tatapan aneh. "… Kau-"

"Bagaimana kalau kita memberinya sedikit mimpi buruk~?"

DOR DOR DOR DOR

Dan tembakan beruntun menghujam tubuh Jaejoong, membuat semakin banyak darah yang merembes keluar dari kemeja beigenya yang dibalut blazer hitam.

"Kkhh…!" Jaejoong kembali menggigit bibirnya guna meredam jeritan kesakitannya. "…" darah mulai mengalir turun dari dalam mulutnya, namun ia masih teguh untuk menahan teriakan kesakitannya yang sudah membendung di tenggorokannya.

JOKER terkekeh dengan wajah puas. "Tidak perlu menutupi jeritan kesakitanmu, sayang~! Aku akan sangat senang mendengarnya~!"

Jaejoong diam, lebih memilih untuk mengontrol dirinya sendiri.

JOKER menghela napas. "Ternyata kau sangat kuat. Pilihan seorang Jung Yunho memang tidak pernah salah."

Hening. Jaejoong tidak menggubris perkataan namja JOKER itu. Ia berusaha mengontrol suara yang tertahan akibat lukanya.

"… Ah ya, tadi aku sempat bertemu dengan salah satu anakmu yang bernama… Leeteuk? Yah, sepertinya itu namanya~! Benar-benar bocah yang manis~! Haahahah~…"

Jaejoong terkesiap, lalu menatap JOKER marah. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA-"

DOR

"Arg-hh…!" Jaejoong menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat ketika lagi-lagi timah panas itu menusuk lengannya. "…"

Namja barcode name JOKER itu menyeringai. "Masih mau menyiksa dirimu, huuh? Tidakkah kau kasihan padanya~…?" ia kembali melirik ke arah celah pintu. "Dia masih terlalu kecil untuk melihat semua ini~…"

Jaejoong mengernyit tidak mengerti. Apa yang dibicarakan namja di depannya ini? "…? Apa maksud-"

"… U-umm… a…?"

Jaejoong membeku mendengar suara halus seseorang yang terdengar bergetar. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara dengan wajah shock. "…? HAE?!"

* * *

DONGHAE'S POV: ON

* * *

… Hahaha… ini pasti hanya mimpi buruk… ini bukan kenyataan…! Aku tidak mau kenyataan yang seperti ini! Bukan… ini bukan…!

Aku menggeleng sedikit lalu kembali menatap ke arah umma. Dia… masih di sana… bersimbah darah… kedua caramel indahnya tengah menatapku dengan tatapan khawatir. Beberapa namja yang tidak kukenal masih berdiri di sana, sementara salah satunya sudah tergolek tak bernyawa.

… Tubuhku gemetar, dahiku kini basah oleh keringat yang terus bercucuran. Hei hei, bukankah aku terlalu kecil untuk hal-hal seperti ini…? Aku masih belum pantas…

Dapat kurasakan kedua sarang obsidianku memanas. '… Hae takut… Hae takut dengan mimpi ini…'

'… Tolong Hae.'

"… LEETEUK! CEPAT PERGI DARI SINI! KALIAN SEMUA! PERGI!" jeritan umma kembali terdengar menusuk gendang telingaku.

Aku membeku. "… Teukie hyung…?" aku menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati chocolate teduh milik hyung tertuaku itu tengah menatap lurus ke depan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Chocolate yang biasanya penuh keceriaan itu… lenyap… aku tidak mengenalinya lagi.

Aku ikut menatap ke depan. Tempat umma yang masih penuh darah tengah menatap ke arah kami.

… Ini bukan mimpi…?

"LEETEUK!"

Grep!

Dapat kurasakan tangan mungil Leeteuk hyung menarikku menjauh dari ruang keluarga, semakin menjauh dari umma yang kutahu sedang terluka parah.

… Mengapa…

… Disaat umma membutuhkanku, aku malah melarikan diri seperti ini…

Dengan tergesa-gesa Leeteuk hyung menuntunku berlari menuju kamar.

"…?" aku dapat mendengar isakan lirih yang keluar dari bibir Leeteuk hyung.

Tes

Kutatap hyung tertuaku itu dengan hancur…

… Ini bukan mimpi.

* * *

DONGHAE'S POV: OFF

* * *

JOKER menyeringai sadis. "… Hei," ia melirik salah satu rekannya yang terbaring tak bernyawa. Dia adalah namja yang tadi sudah dibunuh Jaejoong. "Mau sampai kapan kau beregenerasi? Kau diprogram untuk tetap hidup! Sudah waktunya kau bangun. Bunuh mereka semua, kecuali yang 'itu'."

"… Master. Menginginkannya."

Perlahan tubuh –yang disangkanya– sudah tak bernyawa lagi itu bangkit, lalu melangkah menuju pintu dengan langkah terseok-seok.

Jaejoong terbelalak. MAHLUK APA MEREKA INI?!

'Diprogram… untuk tetap hidup…?' Jaejoong berusaha menganalisa. Namun ia tersentak saat melihat namja itu berjalan menuju arah Leeteuk dan Donghae berlari tadi. Jaejoong kembali meraih pistolnya lalu mengarahkannya pada namja itu. "JANGAN DEKATI MEREKA!" pekiknya marah lalu menarik pelatuk pistolnya.

DOR!

JOKER berdiri di depan Jaejoong, membuat dirinyalah yang menerima peluru dari pistol Jaejoong.

"Hhh… hhh…!" Jaejoong terengah-engah. Caramelnya menatap darah segar yang kembali keluar dari kemeja hitam milik namja JOKER itu, namun senyumnya seakan menunjukkan dia tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali. "… Jangan mengganggu…!" desis Jaejoong tajam.

Namja bersurai hitam pekat itu menyeringai. Ia mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Jaejoong. "… Bukankah kau yang mengganggu, sayang…?" bisiknya tetap dengan seringai berbahayanya.

DOR!

:

:

-Super Junior's Room…

BRAK!

"BANGUN! SEMUANYA BANGUN!" teriak Leeteuk kencang, membuat (hampir) semua penghuni kamar terbangun dengan tidak elitnya.

Kyuhyun yang terbangun dalam keadaan berbaring di lantai menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan mematikan. Sayangnya Sungmin yang masih tertidur dengan nyenyaknya sama sekali tidak menggubris tatapan Kyuhyun.

Siwon yang tadinya tengah menciumi wajah Yesung, langsung melongok(?) ke arah Leeteuk dengan kesal. Ia terbangun saat Donghae menutup pintu dengan cukup keras saat keluar tadi. "Yak, hyung, kau kenapa ciih?"

Kyuhyun yang melihat kemesraan kuda dan hyungnya itu seketika murka. "YAK! NAMJA KUDA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAHH?!"

Siwon melengos tak peduli, dan kini malah menciumi pipi chubby Yesung dengan lembut. Yesung yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa menahan malu dan menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat.

"Kau maniiic cekali, hyuung~… Wonnie cukaa~…"

"W-Wonniee~… unghh… C-Cungie juga… cukaa…"

"YAK! JAUHI YESUNG HYUNG, KAU KUDA MESUUM!"

"YAA! KALAU AKU KUDA MECUM, KAU APAAN DONG?! CETAN PEPET!"

"YANG BENAR ITU PERVERT, KUDA BABBO! BIAR SAJA! YANG PENTING SEBUTAN PERVERTKU ITU LEBIH BERTARAF INTERNASIONAL DIBANDING SEBUTAN MESUMMU! SEKARANG MINGGIIIR!"

Heechul yang tadinya asyik memeluk Hangeng, terbangun dan langsung menggeram. "Kau mengganggu tidur cantikku, Leeteuk! Kuharap kau punya alasan yang bagus untuk ini! DAN KALIAN BERDUA!" dia melirik WonKyu dengan tatapan supernya. "DI-AM."

Siwon dan Kyuhyun mengkeret. Akhirnya mereka diam, namun tangan Kyuhyun sesekali menempeleng kepala Siwon yang masih asyik menciumi wajah Yesung.

Eunhyuk, Kangin, dan Shindong yang terbangun langsung menjerit panik, "MWO? MWO? MWOOO?!"

PLETAK!

-Dan berbuah jitakan indah dari sang Cinderella yang sedang bad mood.

"AUUUUUUUHHHH!"

Kibum hanya menatap Leeteuk dengan tatapan datar –namun ada sebersit rasa khawatir yang tak kentara di sana. "Ada apa, Leeteuk hyung?" tanyanya tanpa beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"Aku-"

"OEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK!" tangisan Ryeowook membuat Sungmin yang tadinya masih asyik ngorok, langsung melompat seketika mendekati boks bayi milik bayi manis itu. Dia memeluk Ryeowook bermaksud menenangkan, menimang-nimangnya dengan penuh kasih sayang, dan sesekali menciumi pipi Ryeowook. Setelah bayi manis itu tenang kembali, ia melirik ke arah Leeteuk minta penjelasan.

Donghae menunduk dengan wajah kosong. Tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Kejadian tadi terus berputar di otaknya bagai kaset rusak. Dia… tidak bisa melupakan ekspresi kesakitan ummanya… Jaejoong tampak sangat menderita…

'… Hae cama cekali tidak bica menolong umma…'

"Hae… Hae menangic…? Apa Hae belmimpi buluk?" Eunhyuk menghampiri Donghae dengan wajah khawatir. Donghae menggeleng memberi jawaban ambigu. Beberapa tetes air matanya masih meluncur turun melewati pipi mulusnya.

"… Hyukkie ada untuk Hae… tenang caja…" kedua lengan mungil Eunhyuk telah melingkari bahu Donghae. "… Hae baik-baik caja… Hyukkie tidak akan pelnah meninggalkan Hae… yakcok…"

… Donghae mulai menangis. Dibalasnya pelukan itu, dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam ceruk leher Eunhyuk. Berusaha membiarkan kenyataan untuk sejenak saja, ingin meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa semua baik-baik saja.

… Dan tentu saja berakhir gagal.

"… Kita akan pergi dari sini!" Leeteuk kembali berkata dengan raut wajah serius. "Cepat pergi ke pintu rahasia yang pernah ditunjukkan appa!"

"E-eh? Ada apa, Leeteuk? Kenapa kita harus pergi? Bagaimana dengan umma dan appa?!" Heechul bertanya dengan wajah minta penjelasan. Sangat aneh baginya, karena harus menghadapi hal yang semendadak ini.

Leeteuk menggeram. "Nanti akan kuceritakan! Kita harus bergeg-"

BLAM!

Semua pasang mata segera menatap ke arah sumber suara. Mereka langsung terbelalak saat mendapatkan sosok namja tampan penuh darah tengah menyeringai ke arah mereka.

"TARGET'S LOCKED…" kedua onyx kosongnya menatap lurus ke salah satu anak.

Heechul menatap monster di depannya ini dengan tatapan tidak mengerti setengah takut. "… Siapa dia, Leeteuk…?" tanyanya sambil menyikut Leeteuk.

Leeteuk diam dengan ekspresi terkejut yang sangat kentara, begitu juga dengan Donghae. '… Namja ini… bukannya tadi dia sudah mati…?' Leeteuk membatin. '… Ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi… aku yakin orang-orang ini bukan manusia biasa…!'

"Semuanya! Berhati-hatilah! Dia bukan manusia! Sungmin ah! Lindungi Ryeowook!" titahnya dan diangguki oleh anak-anak lain. "Kita akan melawan!"

Heechul mendelik. "Bagaimana kita bisa melawan sesuatu yang bahkan belum kita ketahui jenisnya, hah!?" bentaknya kesal.

Leeteuk menghela napas berat. "Nanti saja mikirnya! Sekarang bersiap-siap untuk menyerang!"

Semua anak bersiap-siap untuk menyerang, Leeteuk memberi kode menyuruh Kangin dan Siwon ke belakang namja tanpa ekspresi itu.

Jadinya sekarang mereka mengelilingi namja asing tersebut. Leeteuk mengangguk sambil menatap Kangin.

Kangin maju dan hendak menubruk tubuh namja asing itu, namun ia malah mendapat tendangan tepat di betisnya, membuat keseimbangannya goyah.

BRUAGH!

"ARGH!" Kangin meringis saat kembali merasakan tendangan namja itu di perutnya.

"KANGINNIE!" pekik Leeteuk tertahan. "AAAH!" ia berlari ke arah namja asing itu tanpa pikir panjang.

Kangin yang melihat gelagat aneh yang ditunjukkan namja asing itu, segera melompat ke arah Leeteuk, lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

BUAKH!

"KHH!" Kangin terguling bersama Leeteuk dipelukannya ketika punggungnya kembali ditendang oleh namja asing itu.

"Kangiin…" Leeteuk menatap darah yang mulai meluncur turun dari dalam mulut Kangin. Dipeluknya Kangin dengan erat. Takut akan kehilangan…

Kangin tersenyum tipis. Dibelainya surai Leeteuk berusaha menenangkan. "Gwenchana hyung. Aku baik-baik… caja…"

Leeteuk melonggarkan pelukannya lalu menatap Kangin miris. "… Tapii…"

Heechul menggeram marah menyaksikan kejadian itu. "BRENGSEK! BERANI SEKALI KAU MEMUKUL DONGSAENGKU!" ia berlari mendekati namja tinggi itu dengan kepalan tangannya.

Namja asing itu hendak memukul wajah Heechul, namun Hangeng sudah terlebih dahulu pasang badan di depan Heechul.

BUK!

"UGH!" Hangeng tersungkur di lantai ketika punggungnya menghantam dinding dengan keras.

"HANNIEE!" pekik Heechul kaget. Ia berlari mendekati Hangeng, dan memeluknya sambil menangis. "Hannie… Hanniee… banguun… jangan bikin Chullie takut…" rengeknya sambil mengguncang tubuh Hangeng yang sudah pingsan.

Anak-anak yang lain tidak tinggal diam. Mereka berusaha mengeroyok namja asing itu. oke, memang terdengar curang sekali. Tujuh lawan satu? Hahah!

Tapi kurasa itu tak masalah mengingat perbedaan kekuatan mereka yang begitu jauh. Jadi tidak apa-apa 'kan kalau mereka bermain curang sedikit?

BRUGH

BRAK!

BUAGH

BUKH!

Ternyata perbedaan mereka memang terlalu jauh.

"Ugh…" semua anak tersungkur di lantai dengan luka yang cukup kentara di wajah mereka.

"A-appo…" rengek Yesung sambil memegangi pipinya.

"HYUUNG!" Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang tadinya berbaring di lantai, segera melompat mendekati Yesung. "Hyung, hyung, gwenchanayo…?" tanya mereka berdua khawatir.

Yesung menatap Siwon dan Kyuhyun dengan wajah kaget. "… Luka Wonnie dan Kyunnie lebih palah…" ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Siwon, lalu mengecup pipi Siwon yang memiliki banyak luka lebam.

PEESH~

Siwon merona saat merasakan bibir hangat Yesung menyentuh pipinya. Kyuhyun menatapnya gondok.

Tangan Siwon terangkat hendak memeluk Yesung. "Hyu~" namun Yesung sudah menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kyunniee…" ia mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mengecup dahi Kyuhyun kemudian turun ke pipinya dengan lembut.

Kyuhyun menyeringai ke arah Siwon. Dilingkarkannya tangannya di pinggang Yesung.

"K-Kyuu?" Yesung menatap caramel Kyuhyun penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku sakit hyuung~! Jadi kau harus menyembuhkanku, arrachi?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan senyum malaikat. Tangan kirinya mengusap pipi chubby Yesung yang sedang dalam keadaan merona.

Yesung mengangguk dengan mata berbinar-binar. Ia kembali berkutat menciumi luka-luka di wajah Kyuhyun dengan kedua lengan yang sudah melingkari leher Kyuhyun.

Sekarang gantian Siwon yang menatapnya gondok.

Sungmin yang hanya menyaksikan penderitaan saudara-saudaranya(dan sedikit kebahagiaan Kyuhyun), menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan cukup keras. Ia menoleh kearah Ryeowook. "Mianne, Wookie… Minnie haluc beltalung!" dibaringkannya Ryeowook ke boks bayinya, tanpa lupa menyelimuti tubuh bayi mungil itu dengan selimut ungunya.

"… Mii…?" panggil Ryeowook pelan. Kedua chocolatenya menegang seakan tahu sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi sebentar lagi. "… Hik… Miii…?"

Chocolate milik Sungmin beralih menatap namja asing itu. ia memasang kuda-kudanya. Hei, begini begini, dia itu jago taekwondo loh! Meski usianya masih sangat belia! Yunho memang telah mengajarkannya, Siwon, Kangin, dan Hangeng bela diri.

Dan Sungmin adalah orang yang paling menguasai bela diri setelah Hangeng! Sungmin tidak menyangka ajaran appanya akan berguna di saat seperti ini.

Leeteuk yang melihat posisi Sungmin yang siap bertarung, seketika terkejut. "SUNGMIN! JANGAN! KAU TIDAK AKAN BISA MELAWANNYA SENDIRIAN!" pekik Leeteuk panik.

Sungmin menoleh kearah Leeteuk, lalu tersenyum. "Tenang caja, hyung. Meckipun mungil, aku ini kuat!" Ia kembali menatap namja asing itu. Rasa percaya diri merambat di dirinya. Dia sudah memperhatikan cara bertarung namja asing itu tadi. '… Aku pacti bica!'

Sungmin maju, dan bermaksud memukul wajah namja asing itu, namun tangan namja asing itu dengan cepat hendak balik memukulnya.

HUP!

Sungmin melompat menghindari pukulan namja asing itu. dengan secepat yang ia bisa, ia mengayunkan kaki kanannya.

"HIAAAAAAAAHH!"

BUK!

Namja asing itu oleng ke belakang saat tendangan cukup keras Sungmin telak mengenai dadanya. Sungmin tersenyum. 'Lagi!' ia bertumpu dengan tangan kirinya, lalu menendang 'anak' namja asing itu. 'Sekali lagi!' ia melompat lalu melingkarkan kakinya di leher namja asing yang tampak kesakitan itu.

Sungmin tersenyum manis. "Celamat menikmati~."

BUAK

BRUAK!

PLAK PLAK

BUAK!

"Minnie! Hentikan!" teriak Leeteuk. Ia menatap nanar tangan Sungmin yang terluka dan mengeluarkan darah segar.

Sungmin menahan tinjunya dengan napas terengah-engah. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya menegang saat sebuah perasaan aneh menyergap hatinya. "… Wookie?"

BUAKH!

"AKH!"

Sebuah pukulan di telinga kiri Sungmin, membuat namja manis itu tersungkur, dan pingsan seketika.

Leeteuk merasa matanya memanas. Apalagi melihat darah segar yang mulai mengucur dari dalam telinga Sungmin. "Minnieee!"

Si namja asing meraih kepala Sungmin, lalu dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, menghantamkan wajah Sungmin ke dinding.

"SUNGMINNIEE!" teriak Yesung panik. Kyuhyun yang tadinya asyik merem melek, segera membelalakkan matanya. "Sungmin hyung! KAU!"

Leeteuk menggigit bibirnya dengan kuat, sehingga membuat bibirnya berdarah. Sungguh, dia tidak tahan melihat dongsaeng yang sangat disayanginya terluka seperti itu…

"Tch," Kibum menatap namja asing itu dengan tatapan nyalang. Ia meraih pisau serbaguna pemberian Yunho yang selama ini disimpannya di bawah bantalnya, lalu melompat ke arah namja yang sedang lengah itu.

"AAHH!" pekikan Kibum terdengar disetiap tusukannya di dada namja asing itu. Berulang-ulang ditikamnya namja asing itu, tak peduli dia masih hidup atau sudah mati. Obsidiannya penuh akan kebencian. "MATI! MATI! MATI KAU!" tidak dipedulikannya darah yang muncrat ke wajah maupun tangannya. Saat ini dia digelapkan oleh amarah.

Semua anak di sana menatap Kibum dengan tatapan takut. Siwon dan Kyuhyun sudah menutupi mata polos Yesung dari pemandangan nista itu. begitu pula dengan Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang saling berpelukkan dengan wajah takut.

Setelah yakin namja asing itu benar-benar tak bergerak, barulah Kibum menatap Leeteuk yang kini tengah berwajah shock. "Hyung, cepat pelgi dali cini. Kulaca kita akan mendapat macalah jika tellalu lama belada di cini." Ucapnya dengan wajah stoic. "Kangin hyung, tolong bawa Cungmin hyung. Lukanya cangat palah. Bial aku yang menguruc Lyeo- !" obsdiannya terbelalak melihat Ryeowook sudah tidak berada di boks bayinya.

Heechul ikut terkejut. "Hei, bukannya tadi Ryeowook ada di situ?!"

Kibum menggeram. "… Hyung, cepat bawa yang lain pelgi dali cini!"

Leeteuk menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku akan menyelamatkan Lyeowookcchi dan juga umma."

Leeteuk terkejut mendengar kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibir dongsaeng kecilnya ini. Betapa mudah dia berbicara! Tak tahukah dia, Leeteuk hampir mendapatkan serangan jantung mendengar perkataannya?! "A-aniya! Tidak boleh! Hyung tidak akan mengijinkanmu, Bummie! Kau masih terlalu kecil!"

Kibum menggeleng. Ia mulai mengetuk-ngetuk dinding kamar. "… Bukan yang ini…" ia berjalan sambil terus mengetuk dinding.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Leeteuk heran dan kesal karena merasa diacuhkan.

"…" Kibum diam tidak menjawab, membuat amarah Leeteuk semakin memuncak.

Puk puk

Kedua obsidian itu membulat. "Ini dia!"

BUAK!

Kibum menendang dinding itu sehingga membuatnya roboh menampilkan lubang yang cukup besar.

Semua anak minus Kibum, Hangeng, dan Sungmin melongo. Yesung dan Eunhyuk langsung berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia tidak akan pernah lagi menjahili Kibum.

Kibum menoleh dengan senyum ambigunya. "… Ini hanya dinding tipic." Ia menunjuk kertas dinding yang berserakkan di lantai. Eunhyuk dan Yesung menarik kembali janjinya. "… Kalau tak calah…" kedua obsidiannya memicing. Diraihnya tiga benda elektronik yang tergantung di dalam lubang dinding yang sangat gelap itu.

Ia melempar salah satu benda elektronik yang tampak canggih itu kepada Kangin. "Kau bica membantuku, hyung?" tanyanya dengan senyum mencurigakan.

Kangin menangkap benda asing itu, lalu tersenyum. "Tentu caja, babbo."

Leeteuk menggeleng protes. "Yak! Siapa yang mengijinkanmu berbuat seenaknya, Kim Kibum?!" bentaknya marah.

Kibum menatap Leeteuk tajam. "Lalu? Kau mau menunggu ceceolang datang dan menyelamatkan Lyeowook, heum?"

Leeteuk diam, namun raut wajahnya tak berubah. Raut wajah tegas.

"… Aku ikut."

Kangin terbelalak mendengar ucapan Leeteuk. "E-eh, Hyung?!"

"Aku yang paling tua di sini." Leeteuk menatap Kibum tajam. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan dongsaengku bertarung sendirian!"

Kangin melirik Kibum. "…"

Kibum terkekeh. "Kau memang celalu belcemangat hyung." Ia mengangguk pelan memberi lampu hijau.

Leeteuk tersenyum tipis. Ditatapnya dongsaengnya yang tersisa. Chocolatenya beralih menatap Heechul yang masih memeluk Hangeng. "Heechul. Bawa yang lain keluar dari sini secepat mungkin."

Heechul menatapnya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

"… Aku percaya padamu." Leeteuk memberi senyum manisnya.

Heechul menghela napas. Ia melirik Leeteuk dengan ekor matanya. "… Aku mengerti." Ia memberi kode pada Shindong untuk membantunya memapah Hangeng. Ia lalu memberi kode pada Eunhyuk dan Donghae untuk memapah Sungmin. "Kajja! Lewat sini!"

Kibum menyerahkan salah satu alat elektronik itu kepada Kyuhyun. "… Kau pacti tahu kegunaan benda ini bukan, Kyuhyuncchi?"

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Tentu caja Bummie. Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu." Ia kemudian menyusul Yesung yang sudah dibawa lari Siwon.

"Hae…? Kajja…"

Eunhyuk menggandeng lengan Donghae yang masih beraut wajah kosong, menuntunnya untuk membantu Eunhyuk memapah Sungmin. Setelah sedikit berjuang, Eunhyuk kembali menuntun Donghae dan Sungmin di lengannya mengikuti langkah saudara-saudaranya yang lain.

Tersisa Kangin, Leeteuk dan Kibum. Keheningan yang dalam teramat sangat terasa di ruangan itu. membuat Kangin menelan salivanya dengan susah payah.

"Ceceolang harus memantau keadaan umma." Kibum memecah keheningan.

Leeteuk mengangguk. "Biar aku saja."

Kibum meliriknya. Ia lalu menyerahkan satu lagi benda asing itu. "Aku dan Kangin hyung akan mencali Lyeowookcchi."

Leeteuk diam. "Apa kegunaan benda ini, Kibummie?"

"… Ini adalah alat ciptaan appa di tempat keljanya. Cuatu gadget celbaguna cejenic walkie talkie, namun dapat menggunakan GPC(GPS), ladal(radar) celuluh lumah ini, pelekam cuala, kamela video, cinal x yang bica membeli peltolongan peltama pada luka melalui cencornya, dan fitul lainnya. Aku cempat membaca bebelapa tulican lahacia yang dicembunyikan appa di laci mejanya." Jelas Kibum panjang lebar.

"Dengan GPC dan ladal ini, kau bica melacak kebeladaanku dan Kangin. Lekam cemua pembicalaan umma dengan olang acing yang menyakitinya itu. Kita pacti akan membutuhkannya."

Kangin melongo. Tanpa sadar dia bertepuk tangan dengan heboh.

"Aku mengerti." Gumam Leeteuk sambil memandangi alat elektronik pemberian Kibum. Ia melirik Kibum sedikit. "… Bagaimana kau tahu soal umma, Bummie?" tanyanya pelan. Bukankah dia belum menjelaskan situasi di ruang depan kepada dongsaengdeulnya? Kenapa Kibum bisa tahu?

"… Tentu caja aku tahu, Teukie hyung." Seringai miring tercetak di bibir namja dingin itu. jangan lupakan pandangan matanya yang penuh akan nafsu. Sungguh, baru pertama kali ini Leeteuk melihat wajah dongsaengnya yang seperti ini.

"Aku mencium bau dalah."

**TBC**

(Readerdeul: Ini baru bener!)

Ha! Ucchan balik lagi dengan kegajean yang masih tetap luar biasa!*bangga* ini semakin random saudara saudari! Ini nih, namanya orang yang nekat nulis fic genre action, padahal sama sekali gak ada bakat nulis genre tersebut…-w- kok kayaknya lucu banget yah, pas mereka berantem... apalagi pas Kibum menjelaskan kegunaan barang-barangnya~!XD/pletak/

Ya sudahlah! Ucchan mau ngucapin…

SAENGIL CUKHA HAMNIDA, SUNGMINNIE DAN KANGINNIEE~! SEMOGA SEHAT SELALU REZEKI LANCAR DAN NASIBNYA NGGAK BAKAL JADI YANG KAYAK DIATAS INI NIH!/PLETAK!/

Untuk Teukie, keep strong! ELF selalu mendukungmuuu~! Hwaitting!\^w^/

Juga selamat hari maulid Nabi~!\^0^/

Oh ya, yang series ini Ucchan bikin 2-3shoot! Nanti baru Ucchan tambah satu series lagi, lalu 1 series ending! Yosh, daripada basa-basi melulu, mending Ucchan bales review nee~!XD gomawo udah ngereview fic gaje Ucchan ini~!XD

* * *

Annyeong! Ucchan balik lagi! Apa Ucchan telat? Moga2 tidak neee~!XD ayo kita membalas reviewww~!^0^/ Hana, deul, set, YAAAAAAKK!

Liekyusung: "Hyaa! Ucchan emang tegaan orangnya! Khususnya chapt ini~…/pletak!/ ya! jangan tendang Ucchan! Ucchan sudah berusaha untuk tidak ngenyiksa! Tapi namanya juga napsu! Susah dikontrol!/PLAK!/ ne… mungkin Jaeumma bisa nyusul Yunppa…/PLETAK!/ ya begitu!(?) gomawo reviewnya ne, Lie chaan!^w^b"

MingMin: "Yosh, udah Ucchan lanjuut~! Jinjja?XD gomawo reviewnya ne, Ming chaan!^0^/"

i'm the cutest sparkyu: "Hehehhe^^' ungg, itu akan terungkap nanti ne! pokoknya salah satu namja itu code namenya, JOKER! Hmm… molla!/ditendang Cassie/ gomawo udah mau nunggu neTVT… yosh! Ulangannya sukses kok! Kecuali dua mata pelajaran kamproeto~!^ ^* gomawo reviewnya ne, Spar chaan~! Moga-moga suka sama series yang ini!^0^/"

CloudyBear: "Nee… aegya Ucchan ituuu…/PLAK!/ nggak! Dia dibunuh kok!/pletak/ ya begitulah…-w- ekkekek~! Yosh! Udah Ucchan lanjut! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Bear chaaan~!\^0^/"

ErmaClouds: "Jinjja? Ucchan tenang kalau begitu~!XD hngg… Jae umma dalam bahaya!/PLAK/ waduh, mianne! Ini sama sekali tidak cepat! Yosh! Ucchan akan berjuang! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Erma chaan!^0^b"

JongwoonieJiwoonie: "Annyeong, Indah chan~!^0^/ Jae umma dalam bahaya!/PLAK/ Yunppa… mollaXD/pletak/ kalo soal tembak-tembakan yang kebetulan juga gak ngajak Ucchan, akan dijelaskan diseries lain! Seperti yang Indah chan liat diatas, Hae sama sekali tidak baik-baik saja!XD/ditendang ELFishy/ ne! Udah Ucchan lanjut, dan jika Indah chan belum mengerti series SHADOW lalu, lebih baik Indah ngintip(?) dikit diseries THE BEGINNING!XD gomawo reviewnya ne, Indah chaaan!^0^/"

arumfishy: "Udah Ucchan lanjuuut~!XD bukaaan, mereka secret agent! Mungkin…/PLAK! gomawo reviewnya Arum chaan~!^w^v"

sparqclouds: "Ne… chapt ini juga…/plak/ kalo soal itu, nanti-nanti saja!XD/PLAK/ hubungan mereka akan diperjelas diseries lain~! Itu karena Jae memata-matai salah satu bangunan penjahat itu. yang lainnya akan dijelaskan diseries lain~!XD hmm… maybe?/ditendang ELF/ yosh! Udah Ucchan lanjut! Gomawo reviewnya Qyu chan~!^0^/"

Jessica . clouds: "Jaemma dalam bahaya! Yunppanya… ya tahulah~…./dibakar Cassie/ ne! Anak-anak Ucchan semua itu!/PLAK!/ yosh! Udah Ucchan lanjutin nih! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Jessica chaan~!XD"

Veeclouds: "Ucchan dapet dari mimpi!XD kekek, soalnya Wookie masih kecil! Belum bisa bilang S!X3 yosh! Udah Ucchan lanjut niih~!XD gomawo reviewnya Vee chan!d^0^/"

* * *

Yoosh! Selesaai~! Mian kalau ada yang terlewat ataupun namanya salah ne!0v0

Um, mianne, ini lama banget! Ini juga Ucchan berhasil update karena sepupu Ucchan yang entah kebentur dimana, jadi berbaik hati meminjamkan internet dihari kantor begini! Nyahhahha!/PLAK!/ Ucchan benar-benar tidak bisa uplat…TT

Ya sudah! Ucchan singkatin aja ne!

Review/Flame(MENDIDIK) pleasee~?


	2. Part 2

:::

UCCHAN MEMPERSEMBAHKAN:

SILENT NIGHT SERIES

3. Bloody Night

Part 2

* * *

RATED: T

* * *

Cast: Super Junior member

Jaejoong JYJ

Yunho TVXQ

Other

* * *

Genre: Untuk chapt ini, seiprit humor, setitik romance, dan segudang angst!/tendanged/

* * *

Disclaimer: God, Parents, SM, ELF. Except Yesungie! HE'S MINE! #PLAK

* * *

Warn!: EYD yang amburadul, plot yang suka berubah seenaknya, typo(s) yang bertebaran, OOC, penulisan yang membingungkan

* * *

DLDR!

:::

Happy Readingg~!XD (Readerdeul: Tumben nggak banyak bacot…)

* * *

DRAP DRAP

"Ppali! Lewat sini!" teriak Heechul sambil memapah Hangeng dibantu Shindong.

Kyuhyun menarik tangan 'Yesung' mengikuti langkah Heechul. Dia mengernyit. Tumben sekali Yesung sedari tadi jadi pendiam! Dan lagi…

'Ini hanya perasaanku saja, atau memang tangannya membesar?' Kyuhyun menoleh, dan langsung terbelalak. Ternyata bukan tangan mungil Yesung yang digenggamnya sedari tadi! Tapi tangan rivalnya sendiri, Choi Siwon!

"GYAAAH! LEPASKAN TANGAN SUCIKU!" pekik Kyuhyun histeris sambil menepis tangan Siwon.

Siwon menoleh, dan ikut terkejut juga. "MWO?! Jadi yang celama ini kupegang itu tanganmu, bocah epil?! MANA YECUNGIE HYUNGKUU! KEMBALIKAN!" marahnya.

Kyuhyun mendelik setelah selesai mensterilkan tangannya dengan cairan antiseptik. "MANA AKU TAHU, KUDA BABBO! SIAPA JUGA YANG SUDI MEMEGANG TANGAN PENUH KUMANMU! YESUNG HYUNG ITU MILIKKU!"

"Heechul hyuuung! Yecungie hyung menghi- huh? Dimana Heechul hyung?" Siwon celingukkan –tanpa memperdulikan perkataan Kyuhyun. "Cial! Kita teltinggal Kyu!"

"Aku sudah tahu, kuda pabbo!" ledek Kyuhyun ketus. "Yang paling penting… dimana Yesung hyung?"

Siwon tersadar. Ia mulai celingukkan panik. "Yecung hyung?! YECUNG HYUNG!"

:

:

Yesung meraih seekor bayi kura-kura dari dalam aquarium mininya, kemudian menggendongnya. Ia mengelus cangkang kura-kura itu penuh kasih sayang. "Appa tidak akan meninggalkanmu, baby…" bisiknya pada bayi kura-kura yang tengah bersembunyi didalam cangkangnya seakan tahu sedang dalam bahaya.

Perlahan ia bangkit dan berjalan menyusuri lorong, hendak mencari keberadaan saudaranya yang lain.

"Ah," Yesung terkejut mendapati sesosok namja tampan yang tadi sudah dibunuh Kibum, tengah berdiri beberapa meter dihadapannya. Namja tampan itu menyeringai manis kearahnya.

Yesungpun balas tersenyum manis. Selangkah, dua langkah, Yesung berjalan mundur tanpa menghapus senyum manisnya. Yesung berbalik dan langsung berlari secepat mungkin dengan wajah ketakutan.

"WONNIEEE! KYUNNIEEE!"

* * *

-WonKyu's Side…

Siwon dan Kyuhyun menegang. "Kau dengal cuala meldu itu, epil?" tanya Siwon pelan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Dengan cepat ia berlari menuju salah satu lemari besar disudut lorong. Ia menyelusupkan sebelah tangannya kebelakang lemari itu. tangannya meraba-raba. "Dimana…?"

Siwon mengernyit tak mengerti. "Apa yang kau lakuk-"

ZIING~

Tiba-tiba dinding dibelakang Siwon terbelah dan menampakkan seperangkat senjata-senjata canggih dan beberapa amunisi yang melekat disebuah papan platinum.

Siwon cengo. Tak tahu harus berkomentar apa.

Kyuhyun mendekati kumpulan senjata itu, lalu mengambil sebuah senjata dan melemparnya kearah Siwon. Siwon buru-buru menangkapnya masih dengan wajah tak mengerti.

"Itu Luger P08. Kurasa cocok untukmu." Kyuhyun kembali mengambil sebuah senjata dengan senyum lebar. "Dan Desert Eagle untukku~." Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Siwon dengan wajah bosan. "Mwo? Aku pernah melihat appa membuka tempat senjata ini."

Siwon masih asyik melongo.

Kyuhyun berdecak. "Sudahlah, sekarang kita harus mencari Yesung hyung! Dan kalau beruntung, kita bisa bertemu Ryeowook juga!" ia meraih walkie talkie pemberian Kibum untuk melacak keberadaan Yesung. Tak berapa lama kemudian, sebuah senyum telah menghiasi wajah tampannya. "… Bingo."

:

:

Drap drap

Yesung masih berlari terbirit-birit dengan Ddangkomma –nama bayi kura-kura digendongannya. "A-apa yang harus Sungie lakukan…?" ia berlari celingukkan menyusuri lorong rumahnya yang cukup sepi.

Tap tap

Yesung terkejut mendengar langkah kaki dibelakangnya. Ia buru-buru masuk kedalam kamar Jaejoong dan Yunho.

Yesung bergetar ketakutan didalam kamar umma dan appa asuhnya tersebut. Dia harus sembunyi! Yesung tersentak saat mendengar derap langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Yesung bersembunyi dalam lemari pakaian Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Ia meringkuk saat mendengar suara pintu kamar yang terbuka. "Hiks hiks… umma… appa… Chullie noona… Teukie hyung… Hangeng hyung… dongcaengdeul… Wonnie, Kyunniee… Cungie takuut…" isaknya sambil memeluk lututnya.

Srek

Yesung mengernyit saat jarinya menyentuh sesuatu didekat kakinya. "Keltac…?" Yesung meraihnya. '…?!' dikertas itu terdapat sebuah foto yang sangat dikenalnya!

"Kibummie…?" kenapa ada foto Kibum disini? Yesung mengacak kertas-kertas lain dibawahnya. Hanya ada foto Kibum. "Uuh? Ada cecuatu dibelakangnya…"

Yesung memicingkan matanya membaca tulisan dibelakang foto Kibum. Ya, tentu saja dia sudah bisa membaca!

"… Black… Apple…?" gumamnya sembari mengernyit.

KRIEET

Yesung menoleh dan langsung terbelalak.

Namja itu disana. Tengah menyeringai kearahnya. Tetap dengan onyx berbahayanya.

"Kim. Yesung."

"Founded."

:

:

"Pokoknya hyung, kau hanya haluc melihat dali jauh. Tunggu tanda daliku cebelum melakukan hal lain, oke? Ganti!" kata Kibum melalui walkie talkienya.

Leeteuk merangkak melalui atap langit-langit rumah. "Ne, aku mengerti, Kibummie. Aku hanya akan mengintai dari atas langit-langit dan merekam semua pembicaraan mereka." Ia menatap kebawah melalui lubang kecil dilangit-langit dengan tatapan tajam.

"Dan kebetulan sekali, aku sudah berada tepat diatas mereka."

* * *

-Kibum's Side…

Kibum mengangguk. "Baiklah, kajja hyung."

Kangin mengangguk lalu mulai mengikuti langkah Kibum menyusuri lorong rumahnya yang gelap. Sepertinya listrik rumah ini padam mendadak.

… Atau memang sengaja dipadamkan.

Dark chocolatenya menatap tajam kesegala arah. Sementara Kangin sang hyung senantiasa memasang kuda-kuda siap menyerangnya, karena memang dia tidak memiliki senjata –pisau lipat– seperti Kibum. Hei! Bagaimana caranya anak kecil yang bahkan belum menginjak 5 tahun memiliki senjata berbahaya seperti itu?!

Baru saja Kangin hendak bertanya, namun suara Kibum menghentikannya. "Kangin hyung, lihat." Kangin mengikuti arah pandangan Kibum dengan heran, obsidiannya menangkap sosok ditengah kegelapan yang sedang berjalan menjauhi mereka, Kangin terperanjat. Sosok itu tampak sedang menggendong sesuatu… dan sesuatu itu sepertinya…

"WOOKIE!" pekik Kangin, sedetik kemudian dia berlari mendekati sosok itu dengan emosi meluap-luap. "YAK! LEPASKAN CAENGKU!" bentaknya sambil melayangkan kepalan tinjunya kepada sesosok namja yang tetap berjalan –tanpa mengacuhkannya.

Namja asing itu berbisik lirih. "_Idou…_"

SYUT

Tiba-tiba namja asing itu sudah muncul dibelakang Kangin. Kangin terkejut. "M-mwo-"

BUAK

"UGH!"

Belum sempat Kangin berkata, namja asing itu sudah menendangnya menghantam dinding. Ia menyeringai sadis. "Kim. Youngwoon."

Kibum memicingkan matanya. "… Dia…"

Tiba-tiba namja asing itu menoleh menatap Kibum. "Kim. Kibum."

TAP

Kibum melirik kesampingnya, namja yang sudah dibunuhnya dikamar tadi sudah muncul disampingnya. Namja yang tidak bisa mati itu menyeringai, tetap dengan onyx kosongnya.

Ia melayangkan tinjunya, namun Kibum dengan cepat berkelit kesamping. Ia segera melompat kebelakang sbeelum namja immortal itu kembali melayangkan serangan. Kibum melirik Kangin.

Namja yang menggendong Ryeowook sudah berjalan menjauh. Kibum berdecih. "Kangin hyung, urus dia." Ujar Kibum sambil menunjuk namja immortal yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Ia lalu melempar walkie talkienya kearah Kangin yang langsung ditangkap dengan sigap.

Kangin mengangguk paham. Ia melompat kearah si namja immortal, lalu mulai menghajar sosok itu.

Kibum berlari mendekati sosok yang menggendong Ryeowook seraya memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

Sosok itu tiba-tiba menghilang. Dark chocolatenya membulat seakan tahu sesuatu. 'Mereka memang…!'

Kibum melirik sebuah kamar yang sudah lama tak terpakai dan lagi, Jaejoong selalu melarang jika mereka hendak masuk kekamar itu. Menurut perhitungannya, sosok tadi pasti ada disitu. Ya, kalau perhitungannya tidak salah!

Kibum menyeringai. 'Bingo.' Ia menoleh kearah Kangin tanpa menghentikan derap langkah kakinya. "Kangin hyung kalau kau belhacil mengalahkannya, lacak aku dengan walkie talkie itu, allachi!"

"Allaceo, Kibummie!" balas Kangin tanpa mengurangi konsentrasinya menghindari pukulan si namja immortal.

BRAK

Kibum membuka pintu kamar dengan kasar. Ia menatap tajam kearah sosok didepannya yang tengah menyeringai. Sosok itu duduk dengan santai diatas kursi yang tampak sudah sangat tua.

Namun bukan hanya itu saja yang mengagetkan Kibum. Dikamar itu terdapat berbagai macam senjata dari berbagai jenis. Ada yang laras panjang, bahkan ada senjata berbentuk aneh dan tidak pernah dilihat Kibum sebelumnya. Dibeberapa sudut, terdapat cairan-cairan kimia berlabel tengkorak beserta kertas-kertas cakaran yang penuh dengan angka dan rumus.

Kibum menganalisa keadaan. Ia menatap Ryeowook yang tampak diam digendongan sosok asing itu. Tampaknya balita itu tertidur. Ia beralih menatap sosok yang tengah balas menatapnya juga.

"_Idou…_"

SYUT

BUGH!

Dalam sekejap mata, sosok itu sudah berada dibelakang Kibum, dan menendangnya hingga jatuh tersungkur.

"Uhuk…" Kibum terbatuk seraya memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit. "Hh… hh…" ia menatap obsidian gelap milik sosok yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya.

… Obsidian itu begitu kosong… dan Kibum tahu. Manik itu sama dengan miliknya.

"Kim. Kibum. Must. Die. "

Kibum bertawa meremehkan. "… Aku tidak akan mati," Dengan cepat ia menyambar pistol didekatnya, dan langsung menembak sosok itu tepat didadanya. "Cebelum aku menyelecaikan miciku dicini."

Sosok itu menegang tatkala timah panas itu menembus dadanya. Dan sedetik sebelum sosok itu rubuh, Kibum sudah terlebih dahulu merebut Ryeowook darinya.

BRUGH

Kibum menatap tajam sosok yang sudah terbaring dilantai itu. dark chocolatenya memicing saat sosok itu semakin pudar.

Kibum menyeringai bersamaan dengan tubuh yang benar-benar lenyap tersebut. "… Dugaanku benal…" ia menatap Ryeowook yang masih nyenyak tertidur dengan tatapan aneh.

Drap drap

"KIBUM AH! AHJUCCI YANG TADI KULAWAN TIBA-TIBA CAJA MENGHILANG DAN- Kibum ah?" panggil Kangin heran. Kibum masih berdiri membelakanginya. "Hei, Kibum ah-"

Kibum berbalik dengan wajah stoicnya. "Aku cudah tahu itu, hyung."

Kangin mengernyit. Entah kenapa aura Kibum terasa berbeda saat ini.

… Lebih gelap…

Kibum merampas walkie talkie dari tangan Kangin, lalu menekan-nekan beberapa tombol diwalkie talkie tersebut. Setelahnya, ia mendekatkan walkie talkie itu ketelinganya. "Leeteuk hyung. Kau mendengalku?"

… Kibum melirik Kangin. "Tak ada jawaban."

Obsidian Kangin membelalak. "M-mwo?! Tidak mungkin!" dirampasnya walkie talkie dari tangan Kibum dengan panik. "Teukie hyung! Kau mendengalku?! HYUNG!"

Masih tak ada balasan. Kangin menggigit bibirnya. Adegan-adegan mengerikan yang mungkin menimpa Leeteuk dan sang umma, bermain dalam benaknya. "Kita haluc menolongnya, Kibum ah! Ciapa tahu dia ditangkap musuh!"

Kibum menatapnya. "Aku akan mengantar Lyeowookcchi ketempat Heechul hyung. Kau duluan caja, hyung. Nanti kucucul." Ujar Kibum –dan tanpa Kangin sadari, ia tengah menyeringai samar.

Kangin mengangguk lalu berlari meninggalkan Kibum yang masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri.

Kibum menatap Ryeowook –yang tengah menatapnya juga. Nampaknya balita itu terbangun mendengar jeritan-jeritan tak tahu malu Kangin tadi.

Kedua chocolate bulatnya menatap Kibum tanpa berkedip. Dia tahu. Sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi sebentar lagi.

"Telnyata kau memang anak kandung meleka, Lyeowookcchi." Bisiknya dengan suara rendah. Perlahan sebelah tangannya meraih pisau lipat yang bersarang disaku piyamanya.

"… Mianhamnida. Tapi aku haluc membunuhmu, Jung Lyeowookcchi…"

* * *

-Leeteuk's Side…

"Umma! Ahjussi-ahjussi jahat tadi sudah hilang! Cepat lari dan-"

"Tidak. Umma sudah tidak bisa lari lagi, chagi."

"… Hei, Teukie ah… bisakah kau menjaga sebuah rahasia…?"

"… Rahasia?"

"Sebuah rahasia, yang mungkin akan menyelamatkan semua dongsaengmu, setidaknya sampai sepuluh tahun kedepan… rahasia yang selama ini umma dan appa simpan untuk saat-saat seperti ini."

"… Jadi bisakah kau berkorban untuk semua dongsaengmu…?"

* * *

**TBC**

(Dengan indahnyaXD)/plak/

* * *

Annyeooong~! Ucchan balik lagi dengan kegajean yang tetap luar biasaaa~!XD ini fic makin gak jelas aja ne! mana wordsnya Cuma secumpil pula! Eekekekek~!XD tapi semoga masih ditunggu ne! Ini Ucchan nggak sempat edit banyak-banyak! Jadi mian kalau ada typo!

HAPPY VALENTINEEE~! Semoga SUJU oppa semakin dicintai ELF!^w^

Saengil cukha hamnida juga buat Hanppa dan Kyuppa! Semoga sehat selalu, rezeki lancar, umur panjang, DAN KEGANJENANNYA DIKURANGI!

MIANNEEE! Ucchan belum bisa bales review… Cuma HSLS dan AWLHW yang Ucchan sempat ketik lanjutannya semalam. Yang lain niatnya mau Ucchan ketik hari ini, tapi ternyata! Sepupu Ucchan lagi banyak kerjaan! Mana tadi sinyalnya ilang lagi! Jadi… huks huks…T.T

Tapi Ucchan udah baca semua review! Ucchan senang kalian mau repot-repot ngereview!^w^ dan sepertinya Wookie dalam bahaya ne!/SLAPED/

Oh ya, buat yang nanya umur mereka, ada di SN yang versi: SHADOW! Udah Ucchan bikin listnya disitu!^w^v

Sekali lagi, gomawo udah review! Ucchan gak janji bisa Uplat! Tapi akan Ucchan usahakan setelah bulan Mei nanti…TwT

Singkat kata,

Review pleaseee~?


End file.
